Levy McGarden
Introduction Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear.1 She was a member of Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, but after the defeat of Avatar, she left to rejoin Fairy Tail. She is currently a soldier in the 2nd Division 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Levy joined the guild around the age of 11 at some point she formed team with two fellow members Jet and Droy form team Shadow Gear At some point they both asked her out however, were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. She also around to greet Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss who she became fast friends with. Not long after Lucy Heartfillia joined the guild who she became friends due their shared love of books. She also found that she was writing a novel and asked her if she could the first read it after she was done. She and her team intent on accepting the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue's mansion, though Mirajane tells her that Natsu and Lucy had already taken it, She is then further deterred by Makarov, who advises her not to bother with it as the quest is likely to become rather complicated 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Order' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Monkey D. Luffy' '2nd Division' 'Hinata Hyuuga' 'Gajeel Redfox' 'Powers and Abilities' Though not as strong some of the members of her guild. Levy has proven before in small ways. She decoded the Freed's Rune Magic during the Fantasia Arc. She was able to hold her own against Kawazu and Yowazu during the Tenrou Island Arc and saved Gajeel Redfox from drowning during the Tartoros Arc. During the batlle of Clover Town, she was able to save Darui and Love Aikawa from Caesar Clown's Gas-Gas Fruit and fight on with the latter along side Lisanna Strauss before defeating the latter. She was then able to fight on par with Gladius wit the help Hiashi Hyuuga and his clan and even injure a few times impressing Hiashi. She able to hold on against Kakazu for while as well. She was to defeat two Arrancar, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia with clever use of her magic. Keen Intellect Magic Solid Script (固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト, Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. * Solid Script: Stairway * Solid Script: Air: '( ''Soriddo Sukuriputo Ea): Levy writes "Air" in midair and the materialized word ignites, engulfing a person's head with an air bubble to provide breathing in underwater situations, or being exposed to poisonous gases. * 'Solid Script: Fire (''Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) : Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. * Solid Script: Guard: 'Levy writes a word "''Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. * '''Solid Script: Wall: * Solid Script: Ice: * Solid Script: Thunder: Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. * Solid Script: Tornado: * Solid Script: Explosion: * Solid Script: Restrain: * Solid Script: Thunderbolt: * Solid Script: Counter: * Solid Script: Barrier: * Solid Script: Sword: * Solid Script: Stone: * Solid Script: Twister: * Solid Script: Door: * Solid Script: Antidote: * Solid Script: Broadcast: * Solid Script: Hole: 'Trivia' Levy's Japanese VA Mariya Ise who also Romeo Conbolt and Killua Zodcyk in Hinter X Hunter. Levy's English VA is Kristi Kang who also voices, Lou in Black Clover and Tamachibi in One Piece. Category:Fairy Tail Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Shadow Gear Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:B-Class Fighters Category:In-love Category:1st Fleet Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World